Ron and Marco Polo
by whitelonewolf
Summary: Ron wakes up to find Harry’s pulled a prank and now he can’t find him. And who told Ron about Marco Polo? Randomness involved. One Shot.


**Summery: Ron wakes up to find Harry's pulled a prank and now he can't find him. And who told Ron about Marco Polo? _Randomness involved._**

**_Dagien:_ You forgot to-**

**_Me:_ ALL RIGHT I KNOW!! Sorry people…I disclaim all Harry Potter related things, I mean come on people DO I REALLY LOOK LIKE I'M J.K.ROWLING?**

**_Dagien:_ Gee, they were right weren't they…you really do need anger management classes.**

**_Me:_ I don't anger management**

**_Dagien:_ Great now she's in denial.**

**_Me:_ If you stopped growling for a second you'd understand that I don't need anger management, I'm just insane.**

**_Dagien:_ And you think that's any better?**

**Ron and Marco Polo**

**By whitelonewolf**

Ron threw open the dormitory door and stormed downstairs.

"Hermione!" He yelled.

Hermione glanced up at the furious redhead, eyebrows raised and an amused half smile on her face, "Yes?"

"Have you seen Harry? I can't find him!" Ron said loudly, making a few kids in the common room laugh for some reason.

When she shook her head he started to search for Harry, "Harry? Haaarry?"

"Why don't you try Marco Polo?" Hermione asked, her voice dripping with sarcasm.

Ron, who missed the sarcasm, looked up from his search (he had currently had his head under the table) "What's that?"

Hermione sighed, "It's a game Ronald!" She said in exasperation. "Someone closes their eyes and calls out Marco and everyone else responds with Polo, so that the person calling Marco can try to find them. Though it's usually played in water."

"Why?" Asked Ron.

Hermione sighed and closed her book, "Because it's fun."

"But how can I find Harry if I have my eyes closed?" Ron asked.

Hermione rolled her eyes, "So don't close you're eyes." She shook her head and went back to her book.

Ron looked around and abruptly yelled, "MARCO!"

Everyone in the common room jumped and looked at Ron. There was a choked laugh from the corner of the room that Ron ignored.

No one answered, "Harry, if you're in here you have to say Polo back!"

A few kids laughed.

"I guess he's not in here." Hermione said when Harry still didn't answer, trying not to giggle.

Ron heard the portrait door open and close, "Aha! I've found you now Harry!" And he ran for the door, opened it and exited, leaving a hysterical common room behind him.

Ron burst out into the corridor and came face to face with…no one. Ron's shoulders dropped in disappointment.

"Maybe he went to breakfast?" Ron mumbled aloud.

So Ron set off to find his friend, forgetting that he had been angry with him only five minutes ago.

As Ron entered the Great Hall he realized two things.

One: It wasn't breakfast, it was actually lunch and,

Two: Harry wasn't there!

"Hmm." Ron mumbled, thinking about how his two realizations could help him.

Ron absently sat down and put a potato in his mouth. As he chewed and thought the Hall started to fill up more, but Ron continued to chew and think and chew and think, not noticing the chunks of meat and potato going missing from his plate.

Hermione sat down, eyeing the knife and fork that were currently cutting a piece of sausage by themselves and looked up at Ron who was still staring off into space chewing on a carrot.

Hermione knew Ron wasn't controlling the knife or fork, because if he was the redhead would be staring at them with immense concentration.

"Um, Ron?" Hermione said uncertainly, wondering why he hadn't noticed the knife and fork.

Ron snapped his gaze to her and instantly the knife and fork dropped to the plate with a clank and strangely a growl. "Yes?" Ron asked staring at the spot next to him where the growl seemed to come from.

"Are you ok?" She asked, having never seen Ron so deep in thought before.

"Yeah. Did you hear that?" He asked not really listening to her question.

"What?" Ginny asked going to sit down beside him.

"No wait!" Ron said quickly, "You can't sit there!"

Ginny frowned, "Why not?"

"Yeah, why not?"

Ginny squealed and jumped up. The voice seemed to come from out of nowhere right where Ginny was about to sit.

"That was Harry!" Ron exclaimed loudly, making heads turn their way.

"Don't be ridiculous Ron, why would Harry be invisible at lunch?" Hermione asked, starting to eat. "Gosh you're so irrational."

"Yeah Ron you're so irrational!"

Ginny jumped. Hermione yelped and Ron's eyes widened.

"See!" He hissed at Hermione.

Ginny looked as if she was uncertain whether or not it was safe enough to sit down. Then she sighed and rearranged herself.

"Hermione's right Ron, you're just overreacting!" She scolded.

"Then sit down!" Ron snapped.

"Yeah sit down!" Said the invisible Harry.

Ron jumped up. "That was it, I know it was Harry this time." He started to grab at thin air, trying to catch the invisible Harry.

Ginny and Hermione stood back staring at the wild arm movements as Ron tried to catch Harry. Ginny shivered as she felt a brush of air go past her.

And as Ron continued to search for Harry, Harry had run out the hall, up the stairs and into a deserted classroom and was now laughing hysterically on the floor.

Ron walked out to the Quidditch pitch half an hour later yelling out, "Marco!" Every few minutes, still trying to find Harry.

Bets were starting to be placed as to when Ron might figure out that Harry was following him around under his invisibility cloak. Hermione tried to reason with him but Ron was convinced Harry was playing a game with him!

Harry, Hermione, Ginny and the twins sat in an empty classroom laughing as they heard Ron walk past yelling out 'Marco!'.

"Why is he looking for you anyway?" Hermione asked Harry.

Harry stopped laughing and grinned evilly, "Uh, I dunno." He lied.

Flashback 

_Harry woke up early. He sat up and rubbed his eyes. He could hear Ron's snore's beside him. Harry grinned maliciously remembering the comment Ron had made late last night._

"What it's better than loving Malfoy, like you!"

_Harry glared at his friend, a mischievous grin spreading across his face._

"_Lets see you loves Malfoy now!" He murmured and pulled out his wand._

_Carefully and quietly he created hundreds of little sticker that read 'I love Draco Malfoy.' On them and stuck them all over Ron's things with a permanent sticking charm careful not to wake Ron up._

_Harry quickly got dressed and went downstairs to wait for the redhead's reaction._

_He was sitting in an armchair in front of the fire when said reaction happened. Harry heard the door slam open. And quick as a flash he had his invisibility cloak in his hand and pulling it on as he dived under the table._

"_Hermione!" Ron yelled coming down the stairs. "Where's Harry?"_

_End Flashback_

Hermione shook her head, "Mmm hmm, sure you don't know."

Harry grinned and shrugged, "Dunno what you're talking about."

Then he slipped back under his invisibility cloak and went to harass Ron some more.

Ron shuffled around the dungeons quietly calling, "Marco." Honestly, where was Harry?

Ron had looked in the Great Hall, in the Quidditch pit, near the Lake (where he had gotten soaked by the Giant Squid.), at the edge of the Forbidden Forest, in all the transfiguration classrooms, in all the charms classrooms, in the common room, in the astronomy tower, back in the Great Hall and in the common room _again._ And he _still_ couldn't find Harry.

Ron sighed and decided that maybe Harry really was hiding in the Forbidden Forest. So he turned around and headed back down all the stairs of Hogwarts.

"Marco!" Ron called as he walked, hoping beyond hope that Harry was somewhere in the castle and _not_ in the Forbidden Forest.

"Shut up!" Someone yelled.

Ron scowled and continued down the stairs. Until he realized he was going up.

"Oh damn!" He muttered aloud.

He obviously hadn't been paying attention and the stairs had changed on him. Ron sighed and turned around, going back down the stairs and continued to think.

This process happened four more times. Ron would think, realize he was going up instead of down, change directions and go back down and start to think again.

Finally Ron decided to just concentrate on walking down the steps. Which was a bit useless anyway because was looking at his feet and noticed his shoes untied. Just as he was about to bend down and fix it he lifted his leg up to take another step and toppled down the stairs!

"Ow!"

Someone stifled a laugh behind him, but when he looked back to yell at the person laughing at him, no one was there. Ron scratched his head, odd how did they get away so quickly?

"Oh never mind, have to go find Harry." Ron mumbled aloud, "Marco?" He said, just for good measurement.

No answer. So Ron continued his journey to the Forbidden Forest, (this time without tripping over or getting turned around, though he did run into a tree).

Ron entered the line of trees, rubbing his nose from where he hit it.

"Marco? Marco? Marcy? Marry? Harry? Oh oops Marco!" Ron corrected his slip up of the game and quickly looked around to see if anyone had noticed.

Bu this was the Forbidden Forest no one was around to see, duh, well except centaurs…and spider's…very large spider's…and monsters!

A twig snapped and Ron spun around with a very girlish squeal. There was no one there.

"C-come out!" Ron called.

The next thing he knew was the herd of wild horses that came trampling over top of him.

"AHHH!" Ron yelled.

They bowled him over and ran over top of him. By the time the last, slow, sick, limping horse had run past Ron was curled up in a ball with a far few cuts and bruises starting to form.

"Ow!" Ron moaned, not willing to move.

But just then something moved. A long, thin, hairy leg reached over his face.

"AH SPIDER'S!" Ron bellowed and ran from the forest.

By the time Ron reached the common room it was dinner. He had given up on the Marco Polo game having never heard anyone respond to his Marco calls (Hermione should of told him the game was a dud.) and being trampled on by horses and attacked by spiders and turned around by stairs and tripped by stairs and trees beating him up and…Ron's tiny little brain couldn't even remember all the horrible things that had gone wrong. But as he couldn't find Harry Ron decided to just give up and wait for him in the common room.

Ron, cloths torn, bruises and cuts scattering his body, tired and wary looking, stomped into the common room, "Hermione! Your stupid game doesn't work, I didn't find- oh hi Harry!"

Hermione rolled her eyes, Ginny stifled a laugh, the twins _didn't _stifle their laughter and Harry smiled.

Ron paused, the cloaks of his very slow brain working rapidly. _Harry…sitting in chair…missing? He Ron…looking for Harry._

"Wait, what are you doing here? Where have you been?" Ron said loudly.

Everyone burst out laughing.

"Why Ron, I've been with you the entire time!" Harry laughed holding up his invisibility cloak.

"Wha-?"

"Why were you looking for Harry anyway?" Hermione asked.

"Because…you know, I can't remember." Ron said truthfully.

Most people in the common room rolled their eyes at the redhead. Really he should have been a blonde (DON'T TEASE BLONDE'S, THEY RULE).

When they got back, Ron tramped up to bed, wary from the day's activities.

"Aren't you going to bed Harry?" Ginny asked.

Harry looked away guiltily, "Uh, no I think I'll just, er, sleep down here."

"Why?" Hermione asked.

About two seconds later she got her answer as the boy's dormitory door slammed open.

"Gotta go!" Harry said with an evil grin and ran for the door as Ron's voice echoed through the castle.

"HARRY JAMES POTTER!!!!!!"


End file.
